


Meeting for Tea

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [154]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Girls Kissing, Interdimensional Portal, Kissing, Tea, Three Things, sword - Freeform, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Occasionally, Peggy and Diana meet for tea.





	Meeting for Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Sword, Teddy bear, Tea.

It looked exactly like a lovely September afternoon.

Peggy Carter ought to have been too old to be enjoying a tea party out on the lawn, but she was waiting for someone. The teddy bear sitting across from her was just a stand-in.

She sipped her tea and helped herself to a slice of cake, and it wasn't long before her anticipated companion came screaming across the grass wielding a sword, fresh from the interdimensional portal that was their means of access to this place.

"Oh; Peggy," she said, sheathing the sword. "Is it that time again?"

"Yes," Peggy replied. "It's not like you to forget, Diana."

"I just got caught up in something," Diana replied, leaning down to kiss her.

It wasn't a quick greeting, and Peggy was rather flushed when Diana finally leaned away.

"Tea?" Peggy asked.

"It's probably cold," Diana told her. "Why don't we go inside and make some more, and while we wait..."

Peggy smiled. "I've missed you."

Diana kissed her again. "I've missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172901218133/meeting-for-tea)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
